1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device, and more particularly to an innovative one which is configured into an electric release type mounted into a thin-profile space.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The fastening device is widely applied to the “open/close” structure of various products, enabling users to control the positioning or release state of the product enclosure.
A conventional fastening device is generally configured with a mechanical drive control mode, allowing the user to position and release the fastening device via a preset operating mode (e.g.: pressing, pushing and rotating). That is to say, such fastening devices lack a locking function. Yet, the existing fastening device is combined with several types of locking devices such as a number lock. However, such a combined structure has a shortcoming of bigger space, making it difficult to adapt to thin-profile products.
With the development of products towards lightweight and compactness, there is a huge demand for a combined electric fastening device, but an important technical concern is how to develop a thin-profile structure for the applications.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.